


Leave Me in the Dirt

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you never expected to have Benny in your heart as muchas you had…





	Leave Me in the Dirt

When Dean had first introduced you to Benny, he was nothing more than another being that you were weary of. You didn’t exactly hate the vampire, yet you held no insult back whenever Benny pissed you off when he was introduced into the bunker. You found that you shared similar fears and weariness with Sam whenever you and the taller Winchester were alone.

“He’s unhinged, I’m sure of it.” Sam confessed one day. “He can’t seriously believe that I would welcome a vampire into our home with open arms?”

You nodded in agreement as you popped a grape into your mouth. “I don’t know what happened in Purgatory, but I have no problem killing Benny if I sens even a hint of betrayal from that thing.”

But like most of your relationships, they always started and ended in ways you would never assume. One night, while Sam wen toff to a lone hunt close by with Jodi and Alex, Dean had taken you to his bedroom, away from Benny’s hearing range and sat you on his bed before pulling his desk chair over to you and sitting down on it.

“You don’t have to pretend to like him, Y/N,” Dean started as he ran his fingers through his hair. “I know you and Sam don’t trust him; and you’ve every right not to trust my word alone. Benny is a vampire and he’s a creature that I wouldn’t hesitate to murder if he were anyone else.”

You nodded.

“But Purgatory…man, Purgatory,” he sucked in a deep breath and shook his head. You assumed he had to force himself out of a memory. “It was deadly. And Benny helped me survive there. He helped me get back to this world. He’s been nothing but loyal to me.”

“What if he feeds on people, Dean?” you held your hand in fists by your sides. “What, then?”

“Then I’ll handle it on my own.” He forces out. “All I ask is that you give him a chance.” Those green eyes held sadness and silent pleas and you found that you couldn’t deny him.

“If he fucks up, Dean, you’ll have to pry my fingers off of his dead body.” You warned before you stood up and walked out of the room.

——

It started maybe a week after your talk with Dean. You forced yourself to refrain from throwing blood or death related insults every time the vampire was in your proximity. You assumed Benny hadn’t noticed your lack of gruffness, but oh boy, he had.

You found a piece of paper written in red ink one on your mattress a few days later. Benny’s messy scrawl littering the page. You rolled your eyes at most of the letter until you reached the last sentence and dropped the paper onto the floor. 

He claimed that he wanted to only be a friend to you. Occasionally, when the brothers had to leave for a gruesome case, you’d stay behind and keep a close eye on Benny. You’d watch as he would stroll through the bunker wearing nothing but a pair of sweat pants that hung low on his waist line. You could swear he was teasing you, or trying to rile you up. As much as you hated the man, you had to admit to yourself that the man had a great body on him.

One morning, you were walking through the bunker, covering your mouth as a yawn escaped your throat. You had walked into the kitchen and stopped in the doorway as the vampire was standing by the stove wearing nothing but a pair of boxer briefs that seemed too tight around his ass.

You couldn’t help openly staring at him as he turned around and offered you a soft greeting. He pointed to his left and announced that bacon and eggs were on the menu for breakfast.

Trying to ignore the way his tired voice sounded, you grabbed a plate from a cabinet and started piling food before you walked over to the table and begun to eat. You moans of pleasure from eating didn’t go unnoticed by him.

“Not bad for a blood sucker, huh?” he tosses at you with a proud smirk on his face as he shuts off the stove and joins you at the table with his own serving of food.

“It’s the most amazing food I’ve ever tasted.”

“Dean used to go mad in Purgatory when I would cook for him; mostly it was monster meat, but Werewolves taste similar to turkey if cooked properly.” Benny nodded.

“Excuse me-  _what?”_ You looked at him with wide eyes. 

And somehow, you and Benny had spent the rest of the morning at that kitchen table. He told you of the fear that Dean wouldn’t hold out on his part of the deal. He thought that Dean would betray him at the last second and jump through the portal without his soul. He confessed to you that he wished Sam and yourself would trust him and that he means no harm to Dean in any way.

“Dean’s the only family I have left besides my great granddaughter.”

“Elizabeth,” you nodded.

You learned about Benny and his Andrea. you learned that Benny loved sailing and always wanted to go deep sea diving. You learned that he loved to cook exotic foods. He loved watching movies. He missed drive in movie theaters.

Pretty soon, it was well past lunch time and you hadn’t noticed how long you had spent at the kitchen table until you had tried to stand up and nearly collapsed until Benny had grabbed hold of you. “You okay?” he asked, concern etched in his eyes.

You couldn’t find your voice as you stared at him for a moment before you had coughed and nodded, gently pulling yourself away from him.

———

Weeks later, Dean and Sam would come back to the bunker and sleep for three days straight before leaving for another case they had learned about from a friend or the Internet. With hardly any company besides yourselves to keep each other sane, you and Benny would often spend time searching Netflix for shows or movies.

It became a thing for the pair of you; one night you would stay up late watching as much as possible before you dozed off. The next morning would always end up the same; you’d wake up in your own room underneath your duvet and find Benny making breakfast for the pair of you in the kitchen.

You couldn’t be sure, but you knew you were falling for the creature. It felt odd to you, yet somehow, it felt right. But you would never in your life admit it to him out loud. You could never bring yourself to utter those words or the admission aloud. You feared that Sam would hate you and that Dean would question your sanity.

“Y/N,” Benny’s voice had caught your attention on afternoon when he had brought you a plate of lunch. “What are you thinking about? You’ve a far off look on your face again. Do you miss Dean and Sam? I can call them.”

Turning your head to look at him as he sat next to you, you couldn’t help to chuckle slightly as you tried to find the right words.  “You’re going to think I’m insane.”

“Cheri, you’re currently talking to a creature that dead more than the average times a monster should have.” He pointed out.

“I think….I think I might have feelings for you.” you frowned, waiting for his response. After seconds of silence, you made to stand away from the couch but stopped when Benny grabbed your wrist. “Benny-”

“You don’t have feelings for me, Cheri, you can’t.” he looked troubled, unsure.

“Why can’t I?” you wanted to run back to your room and shut him out.

“Because then my wishes would have come true.” he mumbled. “I’ve been hoping for a long while now that you would share the same feelings that I have for you.”

“Three words, eight letters, say it, and I’m yours.” you blinked, a lump forming in your thought.

“Y/N, I love-”

_You woke up drenched in sweat and reached across your bed, knowing that the other presence was no longer there. He hasn’t been present in your life in months and still, you ached for his return. You had hoped behind hope that Dean and Sam were lying when they had confessed that in order to get Sam out of Purgatory, that Benny had volunteered to return to Purgatory and rescue the younger Winchester._


End file.
